dbaddictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Exalted El Gravis
|name1 = Main |link2 = /Gallery |name2 = Gallery (Wifi Only!) }} /Melee) Deals damage to one enemy and reduces attack speed. |activeskill1 = Blood Island ( /Ranged) |flavora1 = |aEffect1 = Removes all beneficial effects from an enemy and increases damage done by 40% of the enemy's Max HP - doesn't work on Boss-Type Increases the Blood Pledge gauge by 15, up to 100, giving 4639% damage Boss-Type enemies. Those hit will receive 282% more damage for the next 12.4 seconds, which can overlay twice. 8.6s |activeskill2 = Call of the Blood Sword ( /Ranged) |flavora2 = |aEffect2 = Removes one beneficial effect from the enemy and deals 4322% damage. For 24 seconds enemies hit will receive 220% more Ranged damage, 94% increase from damage, and have reduced Accuracy for 12 seconds (blind doesn't work on Boss-Types). This effect cannot be cancelled. 15.2s |activeskill3 = Call of the Emerald Sword ( /Ranged) |flavora3 = |aEffect3 = Removes one beneficial effect from the enemy and deals 4218% damage. For 12 seconds, enemies will receive 30% of their attack power everytime they attack (doesn't work on Boss-Types). Also, increase allied attack power by 632% and attack power by 75% during the duration. This effect cannot be cancelled. 17.4s |passive1 = Blood Sword Summoning |flavorp1 = |pEffect1 = Summons an untargetable Sword of Blood upon entering battle. |passive2 = The Power of Blood ( /Ranged) |flavorp2 = |pEffect2 = When the Blood Pledge gauge hits 100, the gauge is consumed for 8 seconds, and the Blood Sword splits into 5 swords, which randomly hit all enemies, removing all beneficial effects and causing 2107% damage. While channeling, every time an enemy is hit gain a beneficial effect that increases damage by 10%, SPD by 5%, and by 33%, stacking up to 20 times. This effect is held for 24.4 seconds and cannot be cancelled. For every additional Enhancement, further increase the stacking damage by 10% per additional enhancement. Gravis is immune to conditional effects and receives 80% less damage while channeling the Blood Pledge. |passive3 = Blood Seal ( /Ranged) |flavorp3 = |pEffect3 = When the Blood Sword gets a hit, it will randomly seal one of the enemy's active abilities for 7 seconds, except against Boss-Types. Also, will reduce that enemies attack speed by 50%. 10.6s |passive4 = The Polearm |flavorp4 = |pEffect4 = During Blood Island, increase Blood Pledge gauge by 25 for 12.4 seconds and increases by 514%, overlapping up to two times. Also, the duration of 'Power of Blood' is increased to 12 seconds and all attacks have 100% accuracy during 'Power of Blood'. |passive5 = Crimson and Emerald |flavorp5 = |pEffect5 = When attacking enemies affected by 'Call of the Blood Sword', reduce your enemies armor by 22% and increase their damage received by 96%. Also, enemies affected by 'Call of the Emerald Sword', now receive 50% of their attack power everytime they attack. |passive6 = Bloodlust |flavorp6 = |pEffect6 = When using, 'The Power of Blood', El Gravis becomes immortal, gaining 80% health. Also, increase El Gravis' damage by 40%, attack rate by 20%, and boss damage by 132%. |passive7 = Blood Piercer |flavorp7 = |pEffect7 = During, 'The Power of Blood', increase El Gravis' damage by 350%. Each additional INFINITE enhancement will increase damage by 84%. |normaleffect_ex = |aEffect1_ex = |aEffect2_ex = |aEffect3_ex = |pEffect1_ex = |pEffect2_ex = |pEffect3_ex = |pEffect4_ex = |pEffect5_ex = |buffs1= |pt1 = |pt2 = |pt3 = }} Category:Sweethearts, Blademaster, and ...